A Brothers Love
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Clary and Jonathan were constantly inseparable, and Jonathan was always the protective older brother. They grew up side-by-side, and did everything together, but there was one thing that Clary had to deal with on her own. Without the aid of her brother or her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>Clary had always had her big brother Jonathan, he'd always been there, they had been inseparable all their lives. No matter where one went, the other followed, and Jonathan would protect her to the ends of the earth. Her family was by no means big, but her name was known, she was a Morgenstern after all. Her name held power, or so her father had told her. He was a proud man, who was the complete opposite to her mother, who was a carefree loving lady, who loved the bones of her children. The only people she had in her life were the ones she shared her name with, other than her uncle Luke and best friend Simon.<p>

If it wasn't Jonathan by her side, it was Simon. They bounced the safety of her between one another, and at first Clary worried they would of hated each other. Simon wasn't born into a powerful, or well known family, but in the early years of the Academy, they had become the best of friends. The knew each other inside and out. Something her father sneered against, but even against their parents, Jonathan had her back.

Idris was beautiful in the fall, the colours of the demon towers enhanced the autumn colours of orange and red. The trees in Brocelind forest were starting to lose their leaves, that now coated the ground with mass of crunchy colours. The Morgenstern manor stood outside of the walls of the city, and out into the countryside not too far from Lake Lyn. It was vast, and all of the room wasn't needed in Clary's opinion. She had her room which held her essentials and art and craft supplies. She never needed anything, but once again, her father was all about image. He wanted to be better than everyone else, to look better. Which indefinitely gave herself and her brother, not to mention her mother a bad name.  
>As she walked along the dusty farm track that ran adjacent to the forest, the darkness flitting between the gaps in the trees. She had a sudden urge to throw away the school day and go adventuring. She knew she'd find something worth while painting or drawing in there. The drawings and paintings that hung from the walls of the manor were all of the fields, manor houses, Alicante, the Academy or just her family and friends. But she wanted something new, something amazing, something that stood out. A low cough shook her from her thoughts. When she looked up her brother was looking down at her smirking, shaking his head in a knowing fashion. Her brother was the one in the family that definitely inherited the looks. His sheer white blonde hair was styled in a boyish fashion, swept away from his bright green eyes. Which in turn, she also inherited, but unlike her brother, he was admired. All the girls, and even some of the boys fawned over him. They treat him like he was Angel Raziel, and a lot of people used her to get to him.<p>

"You're not going in there, Clary. You do remember what happened last time you came in contact with trees?" He was grinning mischievously now. She shoved his arm, and pouted up at him.

"Hey! You told me to climb that tree. It was all your fault I fell out of that tree and broke my arm." Jonathan snorted. He stood at least a foot taller than her, and he was all muscle. Clary could understand why girls loved him, but surprisingly he wasn't like the other boys of his age. He didn't throw himself at girls, or break their hearts. For that, she was thankful.

"Your falling out of that tree was your own fault. I shouted that certain boys name, and you went up like a meerkat! Well I should say down, really." Clary blushed furiously, and looked away from her brother, who in turn was laughing at her embarrassed state. Her brother knew of her long term crush, and how he found out was such a brotherly way. Considering she didn't hold a diary, her drawings were the closest thing to it, and he'd snooped a look. Resulting in finding drawings of _him_.

"Oh shut up! I didn't fall because of that.. The branch snapped." Jonathan threw an arm around her shoulders, as she pushed her messenger bag up her shoulder. A gift from Simon, when they visited New York on a vacation. He had gotten it from a mundane gaming shop. The design had a picture of a girl with flaming red hair, clutching a book to her chest, which Simon claimed looked like her.

"Keep telling yourself that! I know you like him, Clary. Why don't you just tell him?" Clary looked up at her brother dumbfounded, and is he was talking a foreign language. Then feigned a laugh, smiling. Her brother was definitely a joker, that was clear. He pulled her forward, as they set off down the path towards the city.

"Yes, I will definitely just go and declare my likings for a Herondale."she spoke out mockingly, gesturing with her hands sarcastically. "He'd never be interested in someone like me, he likes the pretty girls." Jonathan smiled down at her, running a hand over her crimson hair.

"Well that just means you're too good for him, because you're beautiful." Clary leant into her brother as they walked through the North Gate of the city. She could always rely on her brother to try and make things better, or try to make her smile. Even if she didn't agree on his opinions.

* * *

><p>To the eastern side of Alicante, the Shadowhunter Academy stood proudly inside the wards of the city, it's spires of stone reaching almost as high as the towers. It's structure was built similar to an Institute, with an old Latin inscription above the door. Clary and her brother had to pass through Angel Square and past the Gard to reach their school. A path she knew all too well, like the back of her hand. She knew without a doubt she could walk it in her sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the first day of her second to last year within the Academy, as for her brother, he got to leave in the Spring for good. Something she was honestly afraid of, he would get shipped off to run an Institute or something. Clary had always had him there, he'd been a permanent fixture through family fights, break-ups and just general problematic points in her life. She'd be lost without him, but she could see his life moving on, after all, he wasn't only leaving education, but he also had his Parabatai ceremony coming up soon. His best friend-since she could remember-was who he was being bound too. Mark Blackthorn, he and Jonathan had been best friends since they were able to insult once another. Mark was gay and was dating a warlock, but neither she nor Jonathan saw any problem with it, after all it was her brother who asked him. And she honestly couldn't be happier for them.

"Clary! Clary, wait up!" Clary swung her head around to see a grinning Simon racing towards her at lightening speed. He swept her up into a hug swinging her around, which caused her to laugh aloud, grinning from ear to ear. She loved her best friend with all of her heart. From the corner of her eye, she saw her brother raise his eyebrows, looking from her to Simon. She frantically shook her head, frowning. Jonathan had always assumed her and Simon would become item, but Clary had always seen him as a brother, and she didn't need to be with him in that way. He already held a special place in her heart.

"Hello Simon, you're very happy this morning. What happened?" Clary smiled up at him. Luckily he wasn't as tall as Jonathan, but just like everyone else, he was indeed taller than her. Simon was bouncing from foot to foot excitedly, and she couldn't help but laugh at his happiness. Her brother joined in laughing, asking him what he was so happy about.

"I took your advice, after a gruelling amount of time of talking myself into it, but I finally asked Isabelle to the Fall Festival, and she said yes this morning." Simon looked over his shoulder looking in the direction of two people, a boy and girl. They both had ink black hair, but the girls hung pin straight down her back, while the boys was ruffled. Clary followed his vision, watching as the girl flashed a smile-that could only be describe as perfect-in Simon's direction. The boy on the other hand, had his arm wrapped securely around the one of a kind, Magnus Bane, who was a close family friend.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a flash of blonde joined, and lit up the mass of black that she and Simon were staring at. Her eyes widened a fraction, as she grabbed Simon's forearm, followed by her brother's. Forcefully, she ushered them into the grounds of the Academy, and down the path to the garden. She wanted to be anywhere that was hidden, and they still had half an hour before classes started. Clary sat down on a bench, putting her head in her hands, the two boys stood in front of her stayed silent, but she knew her brother would be smirking. While Simon would be looking completely baffled. No one knew of her crush on one Jace Herondale, other than her brother. It was a stupid crush, that would have nothing come of it.<p>

"Clary, what on earth was that all about? You almost pulled my arm out of it's socket!" Simon broke the silence with his over-exaggerated statement. Clary knew she pulled hard, but not that hard. _He was a drama queen sometimes_ she thought. She looked up at Simon, then to her brother, who was, as predicted smirking.

"It's nothing, Simon. And you," she pointed a death stare to her brother, waggling her index finger at him. "wipe that smirk off that face. You're not funny, nor is this whole situation." Jonathan laughed, and tapped her hand away. Simon was looking more and more confused, he was looking from her to Jonathan questioningly.

"Oh, but it is so funny, and you know it's ridiculous that you're acting this way. Just tell Simon, who is he going to tell?" He looked at her with kind eyes, then flashed his eyes up to Simon. Clary sighed. She hated it when he brother was right, she could trust Simon as much as she trusted Jonathan. That wasn't even a question. Clary took a breath, and let it all out, in one quick go.

"Okay, Simon.. I like Jace Herondal-" Simon's eyes widened, as did her brothers. Clary never got chance to turn around, before she heard a voice instead. The gravelly voice, with the ringing of the angels. It was a ridiculously pretty voice.

"Oh, well this is definitely the most peculiar way to find out about an admirer, but I'll take it." Clary didn't turn at the comment, but saw her brothers fist clench, along with his jaw. Simon was giving an attempted death glare to the certain someone who was over her shoulder.

"Want to keep being an ass, Herondale? Or do you just want me to put you on yours?" Jonathan gritted out between his teeth. Clary felt the whole demeanour and electricity change in the air, she knew if she didn't put a stop to this, there would be a bloodbath. She turned around and stood up from the bench, coming eye to eye, with the one and only Jace Herondale. Her face heated up, and flared red matching her hair. It was perfectly okay when she wasn't looking at him, but now this was torture.

"Jace, just go. I don't really feel like seeing blood at 9am on a Monday morning." Clary tried looking superior by straightening her back, and holding her head high. The golden boy in front of her was looking her up and down smirking, then looking over her shoulder at the other two companions she held dear.

"Do you two mind, I think me and _Clary_ need to talk." Jonathan snorted and placed a hand on her shoulder, tugging her back towards him. Simon on the other hand stepped to her other side, placing a gentle hand on her arm. She felt a flare of love fly through her body for the pair of her two boys, the wouldn't let anything happen to her. Jace on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to kidnap her, and I'm not asking you to go to the other end of the city. I just didn't want to embarrass her, by talking to her with you two here." Jonathan growled under his breath, while Simon was clutching her arm now. Clary was staring up at the boy in front of her, a glint of normalcy passed his golden eyes, and she didn't know what made her do it. But it came out of her mouth before her brain registered it.

"Jonathan, Simon. Go wait around the side of the Academy, but close enough so I can shout if I need you, please?" Jonathan was about to argue, when she gave him a pointed look. She watched them both trudge around her, into the direction of the front of the Academy, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Confrontation wasn't her thing. She had to be brave now, she'd gotten herself into this situation.

"Okay, so talk. What is it that you are planning to embarrass me about?" Clary held her breath before speaking, staring at the obliviously beautiful boy that stood a few feet from her. She kept looking side to side, and behind her to see if there was anybody else around. Jace took a step forward, which she subconsciously leaned back from, even though there was still a gap between them.

"I have noticed you watching me, you're not very discreet about it." Jace was smiling a small smile as he spoke. His hair fell perfectly over his face, the molten colour of his eyes standing out against his hair and fair skin. He took another step forward, and she froze as his closed more distance between them.

"But I'm better at it, since I've watched you for a while now. Along with a time when you fell out of that tree in the forest." Clary scowled when he spoke of falling from the tree, but he was smiling the whole time. Yet not in a humorous or condescending way. It was awe that was plastered to his angular features.

"Though what I'm really trying to say is; yes I like you, so my embarrassing question is would you like to go to the Fall Festival with me? As my date?" Clary blanched at his request, she never in her wildest dreams expected that. She was expecting him to taunt her for liking him, not for him declaring the exact same thing she'd felt for as long as she could remember. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, scrunching her nose in confusion, as well as knitting her eyebrows together.

"Please don't say no." Jace actually looked a little bit worried and frightened. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, but his eyes had never left her face. The golden boy, who was completely perfect in not only her eyes, but everyone else's looked out of character asking such a thing.

"No funny business? And you're not doing this as some joke?" She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes when she asked. Clary looked up into his eyes, searching them for any hint of lies or deception. Any form of joking or playing around, but his golden eyes only held hers, pushing out the essence of truth and honesty in ever look.

Jace closed the distance between them, as she saw around his arm that her brother and Simon were striding back down the side of the Institute, pure rage on Jonathan's features. She held a hand at her side, so Jace couldn't see, warding her brother to stop and turn around. Surprisingly he did as she told him. Jace on the other hand was staring down at her, gold boring into green as he spoke, looking in complete earnest. "Never."

Clary watched closely for any flinch of a second thought, any sign that he didn't mean what he said. She knew she was looking her hardest knowing-or expecting- for her to see it. But she didn't, and that's what frightened her the most. He was being completely serious. Jace Herondale, the boy she had fell for all of those years ago, now actually wanted her. He wanted her this much. She didn't even hear herself speak, but all that came out was a squeak. "Okay."

Jace's face broke out into a huge grin, and it seemed like her was deciding what would be more appropriate to do. He seemed to settle for pulling her against his chest hard, smiling down into her hair. Clary's hands were pressed up against his chest, as she had no idea where else to put them. She was in more shock that Jace had just tugged her against him of his own free will. Next she heard him whispering into her hair, in a quiet and soothing voice. "Just so you know, this means I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, right?"

* * *

><p>Clary couldn't help but let out a little laugh, which he reciprocated, as she nodded. He held her there, for what felt like a lifetime, until she heard footsteps moving behind Jace. She pulled back and away from his embrace, which he seemed to frown at. Clary had to try her hardest not to smile, but her brother rounded Jace, to stand next to her, followed by Simon. Jace was looking only at her when her brother spoke. "So, what did you have to tell my sister?"<p>

Jace smiled, still staring only at her, his eyes searching hers for something. Confirmation. She gave it freely to him, as he looked across towards her brother. There glares met one another, as Jace smiled at him, thrusting a hand out to him. Jonathan looked at him, then at his hand like he had grew horns or his skin had changed another colour. "Jace Herondale. I just asked your sister, Clary, to the Fall Festival. As well as to be my girlfriend. I'm not going to hurt her, or let anything happen to her. From what we have figured between ourselves, we have watched one another and liked each other from afar for a very long time."

Jace smiled at her, and looked to her when he spoke the last part of his speech. Jonathan was looking from Jace to her, then over to Simon who looked dumbstruck and just shrugged. Her brother shook his head, as if he was trying to digest what he had just heard, than took a step forward into Jace's space, glaring down at him. "Hurt her, and I will kill you. Don't even question it, I will make it painful."

Jace nodded, and held his hand out for Clary, who timidly took it. She turned to her brother, who despite being in a grudge, held a small smile for her. Simon on the other hand, was beaming at her. "Well I think that introductions are in order. You've already met Jonathan, my brother. This is my bestest friend in the whole world, Simon."

Clary held her free hand out for Simon to take, which he took freely, squeezing it as he smiled. He shook hands with Jace, then excused himself. She looked over her shoulder to see him running down the side of the Institute in the direction of the girl with ivory skin and long black hair, Isabelle Lightwood. She couldn't help but hold a small smile for his happiness. Jace was the next to part ways, stating he had to go meet his Parabatai, who was none other than Isabelle's brother Alec. He parted ways leaving a chaste kiss on her cheek, leaving her alone with a brother.  
>Jonathan was still smiling at her, and waved her into his arms, to which she went into quickly. He held her tight against him, that feeling of protection washing over her.<p>

"You better believe that if he hurts you, I will turn him inside out and rip him to shreds. But I am happy for you, Clary. Just don't let him be the boss, show some women superiority!"

Clary laughed and nodded, holding her brother tighter. The love for her brother could never be topped, her love for him was unconditional. As they walked round the side of Academy and up through the double doors, Clary stood watching her brother as the door swung shut behind her. The years had grown, just like they had and seasons had passed, but the one thing that stayed was the love her and her brother shared. He'd always be there for her not matter what, just like Simon, and now just like Jace.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, it means a lot! :)<strong>


End file.
